Paying The Piper
by Shutterbug5269
Summary: My response to 8x09. Because I really think they went too far after Kate slapped Castle.


**Paying the Piper**

After spending all morning signing off on Ryan and Esposito's paperwork from the A-Capella case and the usual comp-sat reports, unit meetings followed by a long lunch playing Svetlana to Castle's Dr. Livingstone in the loft, Kate returned to the precinct to find Deputy Chief Victoria Gates waiting for her in her office, the desk sergeant having obviously been ordered to keep his mouth shut.

"Captain Beckett, please close the door," Gates stated in a no-nonsense, manner, clearly meaning it to be an order.

Kate cast her gaze around the squad-room to spy detectives Ryan and Esposito sitting at their desks, far too intent on their paperwork to be normal, looking like chastened schoolboys. It was clear that Gates had spoken to them prior to her return from lunch and what she had to say hadn't been pretty.

"As you are aware from our meeting at 1PP yesterday morning, Captain, "Gates began once the door snapped closed, "I have instituted a zero tolerance policy for workplace and domestic violence in the NYPD. You recall this from the meeting, yes?"

"Of course, sir," Kate replied, nodding her head solemnly. Of all the homicides she'd worked before and after being partnered with Castle, the ones involving domestic violence had been the hardest for her to deal with, second only to stabbings. They tended to remind her of the bad old days when her dad had been drinking. He hadn't always been a happy drunk and she'd gone to work hiding the occasional "accidental" bruise under her uniform.

"I've received a number of formal complaints about a pattern of abusive behavior in the 12th Precinct's homicide division over the last few weeks," Gates began, "A pattern that has escalated to the point where it can no longer be ignored."

"Of course, sir," Kate whispered, lifting her travel cup of coffee to her lips to hide her expression, suddenly not sure she liked where this was going.

"Captain Beckett," Gates said stiffly, "a number of complaints have been filed against you stemming from an altercation with your husband yesterday. At three o'clock yesterday afternoon you were witnessed striking your husband in the break room with little or no provocation."

Kate almost choked on the sip of coffee she'd taken, her face taking on a deer in the headlights expression. Slapping Castle had been a spur of the moment thing to keep the boys from finding out she and Castle had secretly reconciled, but obviously somebody else had witnessed the incident too, and reported it.

"I am aware that the two of you are currently estranged, Captain, but not that your estrangement had deteriorated to the point of physical violence." Gates stated. "You were also overheard telling Detective Ryan and I quote _"With any luck he'll get shot"_ not to mention at least two occasions where they each shoved him into a wall. Mr. Castle may not be my favorite person, but I cannot overlook obvious threats to his safety, nor can I allow a precinct captain to abuse their authority to carry out or permit a pattern of abusive behavior. The only reason felony assault charges aren't pending is because your husband has declined to press them."

Kate was in a state of shock, unable to respond. Though she and Castle had intended for the boys to think they were estranged to keep Lock-sat off their backs, it had obviously gone too far and taken on a life of its own.

"Captain Beckett, I'm placing you on administrative leave for two weeks, with pay, during which time you will complete an anger management and domestic violence seminar. I will personally oversee the disposition of your precinct during this period and will be handling disciplinary actions against Ryan and Esposito for conduct unbecoming. Upon your return you will publicly apologize to Mr. Castle for striking him and to your officers and detectives for bringing your marital discord into the precinct."

"Yes, sir." Kate replied, still rather shocked.

"Beckett, you are a precinct Captain now, as such you are held to a higher standard of professional behavior. I can't tell you how to handle your marriage, but you need to deal with it in your off hours, not bring it into your precinct. If you cannot keep your former teammates in line, I will have them transferred to another precinct understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kate replied, handing over her badge and service weapon. Though selling their estrangement had seemed like a solid plan, it was clear that they'd oversold it, and now the boys were paying the price for it. She and Castle would have to come up with a plan to tone things down a bit to keep this from happening again. She certainly couldn't investigate Lock-sat if she was being scrutinized by a review board. They'd been having so much fun with it, that she'd forgotten Castle would have to be able to show his face here when it was over.

On the other hand, she now had two weeks of paid leave time coming and the two seminars would only take up a day or two. They would have plenty of time for a trip to the Hamptons to come up with a better plan.

* * *

 _ ****Author's Note** Kate and the boys behavior toward Castle really bothers me. Viewed from the outside, by somebody who didn't know the particulars what's going on their actions could be seen as a pattern of abusive behavior by Kate directed at her husband. If Kate had been slapped by Castle, I don't think people would find it so cute, now would we? I really hope they don't play this stuff up too much before the separation arc is over.**_


End file.
